Office Days
by DerektheAwesome
Summary: What do Chris and Leon do in between missions? Your question has just been answered. This is post-RE4 and pre-RE Revelations. Rated M for later chapters.


It was too perfect to be true. The muscled perfection belonged to a guy in the Secret Services, and his ass wasn't too far from me, and to be brutally honest, the only thought that crossed my mind was to give it a Redfield squeeze. Unfortunately, if I were to do such an action, I would most likely receive a punch in the gut and face, or a shot in the foot. You never know with the Secret Services. And then there's the fact that he may not even be into guys. A wide grin was spread across my face; I was a very convincing person.

"Chris. Chris? Earth to Musclehead!?" A pair of blue clothed breasts blocked my view.

"Sorry, what were you saying Jill?" I looked up at the brunette, her eyes in a deep scowl which easily displayed her anger.

"I was telling you about the reports that we received from the island the government is building on."

"You mean Terragrigia? What do you have on the place?" I sat back in my chair analyzing the document, knowing that Jill wasn't going to let me go back to my previous activities.

"The norm. You know, government conspiracies and possible B.O.W. threats." She sat on the edge of her desk and glanced over at the Secret Services man and back to me, "Is that your latest piece of eye candy or are you actually going to snag this one for longer than a night?" Her grin displayed teasing whilst concern.

I grunted in response and put my legs up on the desk, grabbing for my knife and twirling it between my fingers. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled to myself, feeling a victory over his partner.

"Actually I would, and I think I'll go talk to him and see what he thinks." My smile quickly turned into a frown as Jill walked away. I reached my hand to grab her arm from moving, but she was too quick. In this futile event, my knife was dropped, making an incision into the carpeted floor. At that moment I wanted to hide my face, hell, I wanted to hide under the entire desk of my work space, but that wouldn't work; my muscles and I were too large to fit. Instead of hiding, I bit my bottom lip and gazed as Jill neared the one with the perfectly chiseled ass.

I watched as Jill approached the man and tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around. Now, I don't have the best ears, so the conversation probably went like this:

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you about the awesomeness of Chris Redfield."

"Who?"

"You know, the hottest guy in the universe with the perfect muscles and the sexy stubble?"

"You mean THE Chris Redfield? I've always wanted to talk to him, but-"

Apparently I was so lost in conversation that I didn't realize that Jill was trying to grab my attention until I was being furiously shaken.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Jill?" She sighed deeply and her arms were crossed once more.

"I was trying to tell you about Agent Kennedy. But I guess you were so out of it, this information might cost something." My partner chuckled and looked away from me.

"No, you have to tell me!"

"Beg for it."

"What?"

"I want you to beg for what I know about your eye candy." Now I wasn't one to beg. I've never begged like a dog for scraps, and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now. I could get the information myself if I so truly desired. No one could resist my muscles and I. But my mouth had a different perspective on things and worked despite my wishes.

"Please, Jill?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, his name is Leon Kennedy. As you know, he's in the Secret Services. But from the way he speaked and stood, I say you go after someone else. The last guy who you attempted to seduce awarded you with a cut to your chest."

"You mean battle scar. Not some little cut that kids get."

"Whatever. Don't even try, Chris." And with that she walked off to another part of the room to do...who cares.

Now that I knew his name I could play it off as if he were new here. Actually, how long had he been here? No matter. My legs found the strength to stand up and move across the floor, drsgging my feet along. "Leon, right? I haven't seen you around these parts of the building."

"Go away, I don't have time to deal with people like you." Leon moved to the elevator and pushed a button. I followed him and swallowed any fear that I had of asking a question of such simple words,

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?" I stood in front of the doors that had yet to close.

"Let me think about it." Leon paused and pondered to the ceiling of the machine. "No."

My chest tightened as I watched the doors close and heard the rumbling of the elevator as it moved to its destination. My shoulders slumped and I looked around mysself to see my embarrasing rejection. Luckily everyone was tacking away at their keyboards in their cubicles. I shuffled back to my seat and banged on the desk. "I will have to track him down then and force a conversation out of him if I have to," I declared to no one in particular but the air surrounding me. Hopefully I didn't receive any weird looks from that.

I continued to search through the report Jill had given me, but the only thing I could think of was Leon. In that instance, I decided that the best time to act was now, so I grabbed my knife from the floor, placed it in its correct spot, and headed to the elevator.


End file.
